Eventually you
by Harajuku'sFinest
Summary: Hinata works for the Hyuuga company, Sasuke displays usual douche-bag behaviour and Hiashi Hyuuga holds contracts against them. What makes it worse is that Hinata is an elderly men magnet and has to deal with the rude Uchiha. FOR LIFE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : DIVIDING INTO ONE**

"Have you arranged the meeting with Mr Yamashita from the Faxotine Company?" Hiashi asked as he placed on his reading glasses. His assistant replied with a meek yet firm 'yes'.

Hiashi was only a few steps away from being satisfied with his daughter.

"Hinata, I want you to meet somebody. He is a VERY important person and you'll be meeting him in a couple of weeks. He's a self proclaimed man but he is a dear client of ours and you must treat him with utmost respect. Understood?"

Hinata carefully placed his itinerary for the late afternoon and evening on his desk and nodded, not really that sure what was going on. She had a hunch that her father was trying to set her up with someone.

"I shall take me leave for the day father. See you," Hinata spoke before carefully leaving the busy man. She straightened up her blazer and speed walked in her heels, being careful that the wind doesn't blow up her skirt.

Truth be told, Hinata was only 21. She hadn't even experienced her last year of high school… She just worked for her father. Her father was dealing with hardships during that time and a skank named Hanako had gotten the company almost bankrupt with her thievery and underhanded ways and so Hinata worked to help her father at first but now it's become a little bit of a habit. Working part-time as her father's secretary wasn't bad at all! She got to meet new people, attend fancy things and have old men chatting her up. Her other job is at Hotel Reeves, a snazzy, retro hotel that lasted since the 1950's. Nobody really knows why she hasn't quit this job; the manager is mean. He's genuinely so mean and sour and acts like he has a stick up his ass.

"Oh for pete's sake, play the piano a little faster!" The manager hisses at Hinata before he stomps off into the kitchen, finding other people to shout at. Hinata really was starting to grow impatient by the second but busied herself with the harmonic keys of the grand, white piano she played at the top left corner of the dining room.

A fine, crystal chandelier is hanging from the ceiling with a mirror framing it. The walls were a standard white but the floor was retro blank and white tiles which curved at the edges to fit the room. The room only had around 10 tables, each with a large, spacious amount around them. Heck, every table had a complementary bucket of ice with the best wine or champagne distributed! This is Hotel Reeves, a place fit for the prestigious.

"OH MY GOSH~" One of the employees whispered to the other. The male employee rolled his eyes.

"But look at him Hatsuharu! He's literally everything from a food critic to a world renowned physicist!" The girl squealed in his ear. The guy covered his right ear, shielding it from the squealing and then walking off, serving another table.

The manager came out of the kitchen, satisfied with his yelling and paled at the sight of the prestigious man who had only donned a black, long trench coat, black button up shirt and some suit trousers. He looked like he had just finished work.

"Hinata! Go serve the man immediately you silly girl! When did he arrive? And are you blind? Why couldn't you notice all the other employees were occupied?" The manager snarled, grabbing her briefly and then pushing her towards the direction of the popular man.

"Oh gosh sir, I am so sorry about my employee. She lacks manners. Would you like to order anything sir?" The manager said nervously.

"Oh it's fine Mr Yamamoto. And don't call me sir all the time… My name is Sasuke Uchiha," The young male replied in a distant tone.

"Oh, could I have some Dom Perignon's finest wine and toasted brie with pesto sauce?" The Uchiha said, his eye scanning the menu. Hinata wrote the details down and handed it to the head chef.

"OH NON! Je ne le crois pas ! " Mr Yamamoto screamed as soon as the shift was done. Hinata was the last employee to stay and help because she didn't serve the Uchiha fast enough and wasn't very competent.

"He's ruined me. Hinata come here and read what you've done!" The manager actually started crying. Hinata's eyes scanned the Uchiha's response to the city's finest cuisine.

_'Dear readers,_

_So I went to review the well known place called Hotel Reeves since food critics are always talking about how great it is. _

_**Customer service:1/5**_

_Food: 2/5_

_Surroundings: 4/5_

_All in all, eat there if you want to waste money and stare at the beautiful surroundings._

_Thanks,_

_S. Uchiha'_

"Hyuuga. You're fired."


	2. Chapter 2

_**SORRY GUYS I FORGOT TO DISCLAIM! I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND IF I DID I DOUBT IT'D BE GOOD*_

**Chapter 2**

It's been two whole weeks since Hinata was fired and it's been making it difficult for her. All the employers have seen and read that article and put two and two together, realising that it was her fault the customer service had gotten a mere one out of five. Hiashi has offered Hinata to work full time but Hinata politely refused all the time.

"By the way, we're going on a business trip in four days," Hiashi murmured, typing away rapidly.

"Oh, but wasn't that due in a fortnight?" Hinata enquired. She wondered why her father himself had rescheduled the appoint two weeks early.

"Yes but he's in Okinawa at the moment. I don't want to visit him whilst he goes back to his hometown of Hokkaido. So far away…" Hiashi's lazy, grouchy side was starting to display as he frowned a little.

"Ah okay. How long will we be staying? I'll clear the schedule and appointments and rearrange them if I can."

"Oh don't bother. You'll be staying with him for longer than I am. I want you to get to know him."

"Why would I stick around him longer than you should?" Hinata faintly asked. Hiashi shook his head and ignored her question.

Hinata went job searching today and it seems as if she was blacklisted from every single shop. She sighed, opening her can and taking a swig of her ice cold beverage.

"Mind if I sit here?" a deep voice asked. Hinata didn't bother looking up and just gestured for him to sit down. The sun was setting.

"I heard from the boss of next door's florists that you had been asking for work but got turned down because you're notorious for bad customer service…" The man started speaking. Hinata looked at the man and sighed.

"I'm not THAT bad with customers. It's just that some guy just made an article of lies because he likes to see people suffer."

"Oh. Well I know some guy who's hiring at Fujishima Bakery down the street, call me if you're interested," The young man grinned, his vibrant blonde hair blinding her eyes. She smiled a little at his genuine behaviour. She thought she needed more people like that in her life. She took the little business card he had in his hand and waved the kind man a goodbye.

Her mobile started vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, we're going to Okinawa now. Come to the Hyuuga compound immediately!" Her father said adamantly, with a tone of urgency and concern. Hinata was a five minute walk away from her house at this point but started sprinting in case her father leaves without her. Man, running sucks.

"Hinata are you set? We have to leave early because the client has been booked for a whole month and asked to reschedule for a 10pm meeting. He's sorry for being inconsiderate but he's providing us with food and accommodation and entertainment so don't resent him or treat him harshly!"

"Oh okay… Don't worry father. How long will we be staying?"

"Oh. I'll be staying in Okinawa for 3 days and 2 nights but you'll be staying there for a week…" Hiashi trailed off. A small smile formed on his face that was barely noticeable.

"Why?" Hinata was really confused.

"Because I want you to observe the company of my client and also become the head of the Hyuuga company branch in Okinawa. It'll be a tester to see if you can hack the job."

Hinata carried on pulling her trolley slightly absent-mindedly. She shrugged.

"I don't mind at all now… What happens next?"

"If you fail, you'll be back to entertaining my clients and continue being my assistant but if you succeed, I will let you be in charge of that very branch."

Hinata smiled gleefully. She didn't mind being a branch leader at all.

They boarded the plane which was estimated to land in two hours and a half and sat in the business class section. It was the second time ever Hinata was on a business trip and she loved the first one when she went to Spain. She had lots of Spanish cuisine and came back so chubby that her father put her on a strict diet to shed some fat. She luckily only ended up losing weight in the areas she needed to and now has an awesome figure of which she likes to hide with blouses and skirts that tuck in at her waist and flow out till her knees. She wasn't even that tall but I guess she was tall compared to the average height of Japanese women in Tokyo.

That's why her legs were so cramped and uncomfortable but her father fit in fine because he was quite short now that he's a little old.

"Miss, would you like a drink?" The flight attendant asked Hinata sweetly but quietly. Hinata nodded and asked for some coffee. If the meeting was going to be late at 10 then she needed that warm, antagonising liquid to dance her mind awake. She received a warm cup within seconds.

"Thank you very much Miss."

"It's my pleasure Miss," The flight attendant replied to Hinata and smiled gently. She slipped a note out of her pocket.

"A gentleman wanted me to give you this. He's on this plane at the moment."

Hinata took the neatly folded up piece of paper and read its contents.

'_Hey! _

_Do you remember me? The guy who told you of the bakery job vacancy. Well, I remember you. I'm the pilot of this plane and when I boarded on this flight I caught a glimpse of your signature Indigo hair and instantaneously recognised you._

_Have a safe journey and please recommend people on my flight :D_

_-Naruto Uzumaki'_

Hinata neatly folded up the paper and slipped it in the book she was reading and used it as a bookmark. She had made a mental note to go greet him and be the last passenger to leave the plane.

Her request to greet the pilot was somehow accepted. She followed the kind air hostess and saw the pilot packing his things and placing his hat on.

"Hey! What a lovely surprise isn't it?" Naruto Uzumaki said. Hinata bowed and thanked him for his hard work.

"So what brings you to Okinawa?"

"Business trip and a trial regarding my work."

"Ah! Well I wish you luck. Anyways we need to leave this plane. If you want to keep on contact miss…?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Yes, Miss Hyuuga, call or text this number. Anyways I gotta go. See ya!" He winked at Hinata and literally ran from the plane, muttering a list of profanities under his breath. Hinata smiled and waved him a goodbye again and left the plane herself. Her father really wasn't impressed.

"Hinata. Why didn't you tell me where you were heading to? I thought you were kidnapped or something," Hiashi started and then frowned. Hinata started to fiddle with the hem of her blouse.

"I'm serious Hinata. If this is how you behave now, how can you expect to lead a few hundred employees into success?" He strained and then walked off. Hinata collected the luggage and ran after him.

They had reached the meeting place, turning up in front of some large modern building. It surely can't be classified as a building though, it was so big It could be called a skyscraper!

Hiashi smiled and muttered "What a show off!" and then proceeded through the automatic doors. The receptionist greeted them politely and bowed.

"Hello there Sir and Miss, how may I help you?"

"I've booked an appointment with the president of this building and it's in about 5 minutes. Could you tell him that I have arrived? My name is Hiashi Hyuuga, from Tokyo."

The receptionist's facial expression changed slightly from hearing Hinata's father's name and slightly rushed in an orderly fashion. The elevator pinged and the doors opened to show a young man no older than 30. Enter, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hello Hiashi, nice to see you. Did you struggle with this sudden meeting? If so I apologise," The man started, bowing and the shaking hands with the father. He eyed Hinata and stuck his hand out to shake it.

"You must be Miss Hinata. I believe this is the second time seeing each other but first time meeting. Nice to meet you."

Hinata was half tempted the grab his hand, smack his face with it and then kick his sensitive parts but if she wanted this job, she needed to show her dad her capabilities.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Uchiha." She forced on a smile and he smirked a little, raising his left eyebrow a little. He ushered them to his room at the top of the building.

"So where were we Hiashi?"

"Yes I just wanted you to urgently fill in this contract and my daughter will be staying in Okinawa for a trial week."

"Okay and why is that?" Sasuke asked as he put on his reading glasses and flicked through the pages, double checking and nodding.

"Oh, I was thinking about putting her in charge of the Okinawa branch," Hiashi mused, looking at his happy daughter from the side of his eye. Sasuke looked up from the sheet and stared at the both of them.

"But your Okinawa branch funds my research. If your daughter fails, I won't be funded…" Sasuke frowned.

"Oh but my daughter's business skills have exceeded mine now. She's been a dedicated business student for four years and learnt the hard way. Do you really doubt her that much?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He just stared.

"Well why don't you give her a helping hand or at least keep an eye on her. That contract there is stating that if she fails, I will compensate and I'll be coming here next month for another meeting on a different matter of which I have already proposed."

Sasuke nodded and replied with "I'm still thinking."

The silence loomed over as the Uchiha leaned back on his chair, prodding his chin. He then pushed his chair forward, glancing at his wrist watch.

"Oh, my chauffeur will be picking us up in about two minutes. Let's collect your luggage and go."

They all stood up and went to the reception to collect the luggage from the store room. The wait at the entrance was really awkward for Hinata as she wanted to plot revenge.

"Hey Sasuke I'm here!" The chauffeur yelled after opening half of the window. Blue eyes connected to the pale grey eyes.

"Hey Hinata!" He grinned, pulling his mirror down. Hinata blushed a little and gave him a shy little smile and a wave. Hiashi and Sasuke looked confused.

"Hey teme~ oops I mean Sasuke, let's get your guests in the car!"

He cheerfully plucked the luggage from Hiashi's hands and put them in the boot of the car. Sasuke took Hinata's luggage, nonchalantly. If the waiting was awkward, this whole car journey was just weird.

It was a large car, Hinata and Hiashi sitting together opposite Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be furiously tapping away on his phone.

"Sasuke this is why I advised you to have a secretary that'll do this for you," Hiashi shook his head, concerned. Sasuke yawned and shrugged him off until he put two and two together.

"Hiashi, maybe Hinata could be of help?"

"Only if you make my earlier request a deal." The Hyuuga leader was a stubborn bargain man and that's what made Hinata's job as a secretary easy.

"Urgh. Fine. It's a deal but as long as nothing bad happens to my research," Sasuke endowed with a slight twinge of moaning in his voice. Naruto yelled back.

"Gentlemen and the only lady, we've arrived at our destination."

Hinata clutched onto her stomach, a bad feeling gnawing away at her as Sasuke glared for the third time today.

She was determined to do well and obviously… Never forgetting about payback.

**AN: I know this chapter isn't THAT fun but I want this to progress really well and in an orderly fashion. I didn't really anticipate this chapter beating my mental 1,500 words limit but excuse me if "youse were bored". Sorry! I am from the north of England so excuse me if you don't understand my lame jokes of which I'll be doing in my Author's Notes section **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: yeah I noticed the views of my fan-fiction spiked up but could you be kind enough to follow, favourite or Review as well as read? I need you guys to tell me if I'm heading the right way SORRY IF I SOUND NAGGY lol.**

**Chapter 3 **

The morning had come after staying at the Uchiha's lavish house. It was too extravagant. Really. Hinata did one of those deranged yawn / screams and rolled off her guest bed with a thud. Hiashi walked into the room.

"I thought there was something wrong. Stop messing around and get changed", Hiashi ordered and closed the door. She got up, looking down on her pyjamas. It was a plain white vest and some black shorts with pandas on them. From last night, she noticed that her room was an en suite which was very convenient. Hinata unzipped her suitcase and got some clothes out, a black dotted cream blouse and a pencil skirt. Of course, she didn't forget her underwear or her towel and toiletries. It was time for her to turn into an international superstar in the shower.

Hinata was practically belting out her favourite song until somebody started banging on the wall with God knows what object but the thuds were loud.

"Oh crap…" Hinata finished her shower and slapped her face, reassuring herself that she wasn't going to embarrass herself at work. Today is the first day of the trial.

The mirror in the bathroom got steamy and so Hinata decided to be a little childish and write a little stupid love note to her imaginary husband.

"I'll be back later Honey," It said and she started giggling at her stupidity, smiling until her cheeks hurt. She went back into the room and started changing, watching herself change into the smart attire she only wore when she met super important clients. She slipped on some plain, black heels and took out a black and gold messenger bag. She gave herself one last look before tying her hair up into a simple pony tail and went downstairs to find that her father left for somewhere. The Uchiha looked up from his piece of toast and proceeded to reading his book or journal, whatever it was.

"Having breakfast?" He enquired, briefly looking up to meet her eyes. She shook her head, her cheeks tinged with a slight pink because of her singing.

"I… I have to catch up with my father. Thanks for the offer," She politely stated, rushing out of the door.

"I didn't offer you shit," He mumbled but luckily, Hinata was already out of the door but zoomed back in.

"Mr Uchiha, how do I get to the Okinawa branch from here?" She asked, really embarrassed. The Uchiha smirked and folded up his journal, placing it on his desk. He stretched his arms out and replied with "I'll drop you off."

Hinata waited patiently at the dining table.

Hinata followed Sasuke to his garage of which she was told to wait outside. The door opened with a shiny, sleek black sports car coming out. Hinata's jaw felt like it was about to drop. Even her father, who bought yachts and cruisers never went this crazy and bought a car like this. He looked fresh and ready for work.

"You have hands. Get in," He said after he pressed the button to turn down the window. Hinata pulled the front seat's door and plopped herself in, gently closing the door. The Uchiha wasn't exactly very nice or patient.

"You'll be in my care for this week. You organise my schedules and I'll help you keep the business intact. I'll drop you off every day and I'll pick you up at precisely 5.30pm. If not, I'll ask for Naruto to pick you up since you seem buddy-buddy with him," Sasuke instructed. He handed her his jam packed schedule for tomorrow and she rearranged the layout so it looked neat. When it was a red light, he snatched it off her and looked at his timetable that she'd sorted out. He didn't compliment or diss.

They'd arrived at the destination of the Hyuuga building and Sasuke gestured for her to get out but before, he asked for her number. Hinata looked at him bewildered.

"You are my temporary secretary," He dully reinforced to which she snapped out of her trance and scribbled it neatly on scrap paper. He put it into his mobile and nodded, gesturing her to leave. She muttered a thanks and a good bye, walking into the massive Hyuuga Company building. Hinata was a bit worried about the employees ignoring her but as soon as she walked in, they were ready and in two lines, greeting her as she walked in. She kept her back straight and bravely said "good morning".

She got to her office; formerly her dad's and found it quite plain. Sofa on the left side, desk and computer and an opposite chair in the front and a bookcase to the right. The room was very spacious with a beautiful view. Hinata placed her bag on the desk and put her hand on the window, staring outside. She could clearly see the Uchiha building nearby, looming over her.

The knocks were heard.

"Miss Hyuuga, I'll be your helper for the day. I'm Aya Yamaguchi, nice to meet you," the girl with the plain black hair said, bowing. Hinata told her not to bow to which Aya gave her a small smile, little bit of her white, straight teeth showing. Aya's hair was in a bun, a pearl necklace hanging loose on her neck on top of her beige, chiffon blouse. She had a leather skater skirt and was wearing heels, an Ipad wedged in her arm. She listed all the things and paper work she needed to do and briefed her on the details of the entrepreneur company's latest project. Hinata nodded, using her impressive memory skills and retaining skills. She was set to do this but she received a text.

'_Be wary. Don't shut down my funding because of incompetence.' _

Hinata frowned at her phone and put it on silent once and for all.

"Hinata, chin up, back straight and smile. We're at a party," The Elder Hyuuga huffed as got a glass of champagne from the waiters. Hinata did as she was told but struggled to smile. Before she knew it, the Uchiha had his hand on her back and pushed her towards a bunch of elderly rich men who were enjoying their conversation.

"My my Mr Uchiha, who have you brought here?" One of the four elderly men requested. His hair looked like it was wasted on his eyebrows.

"This is Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter, who is now in charge of the Okinawa sector," The Uchiha stated, slowly sipping on his bubbly drink. The old men started smiling and pulled her into their circle and started a conversation.

"So how is the Okinawa sector doing my pretty lady?" The same old man winked. Hinata sipped on her water to stop herself from gagging a little.

"Oh it's good. I've hear about the Faxotine's rapid increase in the economy. Is it because you've been appealing to a wider variety of consumers since you released both a makeup line and a women's clothing line?" She asked, meaning to sound intelligent. The man's eyes lit up.

"Ah you are very knowledgeable young lady. How old are you?" He asked, nudging his friends. One of them opened his mouth before she could.

"Satoshi! Back off she's less than half of your age!" The man with the apple shaped figure and Harry Potter like glasses yelled in amusement.

"I'm sure I'm not half of his young man's age. I'm twenty one actually," Hinata replied meekly with an amused smile, blushing a little as she pushed back a stray hair behind her ear. Sasuke choked a little on his champagne, smirking at the Hyuuga. She glared at him a little and she'd just realised what she'd done.

"Oh Satoshi somebody's interested in you!" The skinny, tall man teased. Hinata blushed, her face heating up. The men started laughing hearty laughs and started their pick up line fest.

"Well what can you say Satoshi? In all my life, I, Ryuu Hanazaki have not seen anything as beautiful as you and that's over 6 decades Hinata," Ryuu grinned, showing his pearly whites. The men eyed him and refused to let him win in the pickup line department.

"Well Hinata, don't call my mortician…" Satoshi starts off, fixing his tie.

"I'm not entirely sure of what you mean Mr Satoshi," Hinata trailed off, straining a smile from the last chat up line. She wanted to bury herself along with the idiot Uchiha who came back just in time to hear all the chat up lines, swapping the drink in her hand for champagne.

"Because I'm never too old for all of that," He guffaws, his friends joining in. Hinata spluttered on her champagne, the Uchiha was grabbing on the end of his nose, stopping himself from choking to death.

"Wait Haru don't you dare say what you're thinking next, my bladder's already weak enough as it is!" Ryuu said. The Uchiha winked at the old men.

"As much as I'd love to hear your exceptional flirting skills, we have to go and find Hiashi. It was a pleasure meeting you gentleman," Sasuke said, bowing and then dragged her by her arm. The poor girl looked mortified, her eyes glazed with a dead fish look. They found Hiashi in less than a heartbeat with his fabulously long hair and took seats next to him.

"How's the party going?" Hiashi asked, looking at his daughter. She placed her elbows on her thighs and buried her head in her palms.

"Oh it's great," Sasuke replied for her. She groaned.

"Is that quadruplet at it again?" Hiashi asked, swirling the remaining of his drink around in his glass.

"Yes but it's a good thing. It seems as if Hinata had left a lasting impression on them."

Hinata looked at the Uchiha on her left and then her father on her right. She was sick of all these old men using these crap chat up lines. She just wanted to beat up Sasuke for acting so smug.

##

"Urgh!" She yelled in the car as Sasuke placed his hand on his steering wheel, smirking at her.

"Which chat up line was next? My arteries aren't the only thing that's hard?" He mused. Hinata's eyebrows tried to meet, her smile upside down. Sasuke continued to stare at her, with a look of concentration and then after a few seconds, he leaned in. Hinata was starting to have a panic attack, sucking in air and holding it in until her face turned a little purple. He sniffed the base of her neck.

"Oh. You aren't wearing grandma perfume."

Hinata felt to just grab his hair, smash it on the wheel and just say "WELL YOU MUST BE AN OJII-SAN YOURSELF YOU ASSHOLE."

Instead, she stayed quiet in the car as the Uchiha stepped out to get the Hiashi who was too busy chatting away. Her cream, knee-length lace dress was slightly put to waste, attracting all the oldies but she felt prideful at the fact that she was almost as tall as the Uchiha with her 4" heels on.

All she needed was to get back at him… and soon.

**AN: Sorry if I made the characters a little OOC here. I dunno. I'll read it again to see if it's too OOC here. HELP by reviewing/ reading or following my story. Or be kind enough to PM me. I'm available most times I think and oh. I should stop this posting (THREE DAYS IN A ROW MAN) It's just that I can't help typing away. I feel as if this is my thing :) I'll reduce the times I update later on. Pray that I don't get writer's block too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Hiashi stepped into the Uchiha's car and sat alone in the back seats.

"I shall be leaving first thing tomorrow afternoon," He stated, checking his pager and looking at the pair of them.

"Yes father… I will work very hard," Hinata responded, still a bit peeved by the Uchiha. The Uchiha remained silent and started the car's engine. Hiashi took this as an opportunity to speak.

"Uchiha, I leave Hinata in your care. If anything happens to her, you will be held responsible. I know that I haven't been correct when making estimates lately but I'm sorry Sasuke, I have to deal with this right now."

"And what would you like to deal with?" Uchiha panned, quite bored. Hinata looking back at her father and gave him a confused look.

"Sasuke, you know full and well what I'm talking about…"

"But your daughter doesn't," He retorted. Anyone could clearly tell that he was annoyed now, abruptly stopping when the traffic lights hit red.

"What don't I know?" Hinata looked at Sasuke, searching for an answer.

"Hinata this man is your fiancé," Hiashi said.

"But I'm not engaged…"

"Well neither am I." Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other; an air thick with tension had formed.

"Well according to my contract of which you had signed when you both hit 18, you agreed."

"I was 18 around 8 years ago…" Sasuke grouched. Hinata looked down at her lap. She kind of knew that she signed a contract when she was 18 but she didn't know her father had tricked her. He just told her to practise her signature on his new contract paper that he had recently ordered. She felt a little bit naïve and guilty. The Uchiha did sign it himself so it wasn't just her fault right?

"So are you telling me that when I was signing the sponsorship forms, you had slipped an extra one in?"

"Yes. By me sponsoring you, you had already sold yourself to me."

The Uchiha gripped the steering wheel with a little more force than usual and just scowled. Hinata decided to cower on the spot, looking out of the window to avoid them both. Luckily, about 5 minutes later, they had gotten to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke stormed off, not even bothering to wait for them. Hinata went around the car and opened the door for her father, shutting it. Then the car had automatically shut itself.

"Cool!" Hinata thought, walking behind her father. It was a habit of her secretary days. The door was open a bit and you could just see the Uchiha stomping around the house, snatching a set of keys and shoving past them into a weird store room type of door. Hinata was taken aback and Hiashi just had his ever stoic face on.

"Hinata, go to sleep. I'll deal with that rotten boy," Hiashi stated, going inside the place after the Uchiha. She wanted to know what was behind the door but she'd have to explore another time.

"18 add 8 is 26… Sasuke is 26 years old?" Hinata thought, taking light yet slow steps up the stairs. That meant that there was a 5 year difference between them. Wasn't that big?

Hinata stared at her phone as she lay on her bed in her jail uniform looking pyjamas. She loved to wear them when the nights were cold like today.

"Sasuke Uchiha," She googled, scrolling down and seeing that there's hundreds of millions of articles and photos etc of him. She clicked on the first one on the search list.

'_**SASUKE UCHIHA, YOUNG GENIUS COMES CLOSE TO WINNING NOBEL PRIZE. HIS PHYSICS IS ABSOLUTELY EXPONENTIAL.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**__, young physicist of age 21 had come close to sniffing out a nobel prize, after almost getting enough evidence to decline one of the fundamental laws of physics.'_

There was a video underneath the paragraph ranting about his amazing abilities and she clicked on it, curious.

Sasuke stood there, in front of everyone, behind the podium. He was talking about his theory and changing the PowerPoint slides. He presented his experiments and method of carrying it out and how he did everything. By the end of the presentation, all the scientists who kept on interrupting rudely before stayed quite. Even Hinata was gobsmacked. She hadn't known that her now 'fiancé' was truly this smart. Well… it was really weird for the word fiancé to be said in her mind, let alone being spoken out loud.

She wanted to know more about Sasuke Uchiha and so she clicked on one that didn't have much to do with his work.

"_**SASUKE UCHIHA POSSIBLY DATING RENOWN SUPERMODEL AND CHILDHOOD FRIEND SAKURA HARUNO?" **_

Hinata's jaw just dropped. She knew of Sakura Haruno for so long. She admired her beauty and resilience and respected her a lot. Sakura was a great person who often represented charities and went on trips to poor countries and experience their lifestyles and such. She wasn't fake like most celebrities. She was a realist and that was what Hinata loved about her the most. She was like a Japanese version of Angelina Jolie but a little better.

Hinata scrolled down to see a photo of Sasuke and Sakura walking together, his face scowling as usual but Haruno's face was cheerful. He had his hand on her back, walking down the stairs of central park, wearing sunglasses and strangely casual clothing. It was really strange.

After that article, it was all love questions and work related so Hinata put her mobile in the charge and fell asleep, wondering what type of man she was marrying other than how annoying and rude he was.

Sasuke was still grouchy nonetheless and was the first one at the dining table. He had a mug of coffee in his hand, a quantum theory book in the other. He acknowledged both the Hyuugas with a nod.

"Good morning to you too," Hiashi sarcastically said. Hinata just smiled a little and admired her ribbon. She thought she dressed very cute today with her plain white button up blouse with a cute black ribbon and a black skater skirt. She wore flats since her feet were a little sore. Her hair was in a ponytail as per usual but today she looked a little tired.

"Did you not sleep well?" Hiashi enquired as he sipped on his morning tea. She shook her head and proceeded to eat her toast, getting crumbs all over her mouth. She brushed them off quickly before groggily standing up, sipping on her orange juice. She sighed.

"Father, I hope you have a safe journey home," Hinata yawned, stretching. Sasuke looked up from his book, looking at her as if she were a foreign creature.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. Hinata brushed her skirt a little.

"Oh…" She replied, looking down as she remembered that she couldn't walk to work. She didn't know the direction.

"Sasuke, do whatever you want to do this morning, I'll take my daughter to the workplace."

"Hn."

Hiashi walked beside Hinata, down the steps and on the concrete.

"Remember this route. You'll be living here in a month."

Hinata choked on air.

"W-what?"

"Well you can get to know each other after the wedding, same thing."

If anyone were to describe Hiashi Hyuuga, it would be stubborn yet crazy. Well, stubborn with a crazy edge.

Hinata pursed her mouth shut, focusing all her attention on walking to the workplace.

##

Hinata's interest in Sasuke had peaked by lunchtime as all her employees were talking about him. Sasuke this and Sasuke that. What was so great about that rude man?

"Aya isn't he a bit too old for you?" one of Hinata's blonde haired employees asked. Aya shook her head vigorously, furrowing her eyebrows.

"There's only a 3 year difference. Surely he'll notice me when I delivery this package to him today, as requested by the main faculty of this building," Aya replied, examining her nails. She scooted off with the other ladies to the ladies room, Hinata standing alone awkwardly and holding her book upside down.

"Yeah you do realise that the book is upside down?" Naruto practically yelled in her face. He couldn't help his naturally loud voice. She jumped, accidentally flinging the book across the room. He smiled at her and fetched the book for her, handing it to her.

"Oh, I didn't know you were interested in Quantum Physics Hinata…" Naruto said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh I don't know what you mean…" Hinata replied, staring at him as he was ill.

"Sasuke cannot live without reading about something physics related! He's a nerd!" Naruto sniggered.

"Why does he love physics so much?" Hinata enquired, curious. She just couldn't see how anyone could love something they do that much as to be wholly dedicated.

"Because he's Sasuke and he's a nerd. If you wanna know, ask him! He'll probably tell you. Oh yeah, he's got this cool project going on and he's building a robot right now as we speak. He's not only into physics; he's an engineering genius and is into computer science. He even went through the phase of having meetings with some of the new employees of his place in FREAKIN' Morse code and selected only the ones that could. That guy's a psycho!" Naruto rambled on and then realised that he had rambled on for so long. He scratched the back of his neck and then yelled "OH YEAH" when he remembered why he was at the Hyuuga building.

"Teme told me to tell you that he wants to see you now."

"Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure but you better hurry up and tell somebody. That guy is a bitch when it comes to patience."

Naruto offered Hinata a lift, dropping her off at exactly 72 seconds later. Hinata went to the receptionist and greeted her.

"Hello, I don't have an appointment card with Sasuke Uchiha but he told me to come immediately. My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

"Ah yes, Mr Uchiha has told me about you," She replied, with a slight sour tone. She ignored that sour tone of voice and proceeded to follow an usher. He was a very tall, dark skinned man with his hair in cornrows. He even had shades on.

"Going to see Mr Uchiha lady? You betta watch out because that boy can be crazy!" He started off. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"The name is Killer Bee, and just who might you be?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga; I'm here because Sasuke told me to come…" She meekly replied. Killer Bee nodded his head, the elevator opening and ushered her to the luxurious room of Sasuke Uchiha.

She gulped after she knocked twice.

"Come in," He said with no emotion. She opened the door and saw his typing away behind his desk.

"Sit."

Hinata obeyed and sat in the seat in front of him. She wasn't really sure why she was summoned here.

For the next minute or so, the horrible silence droned on…

"Uh Sasuke I have to go back soon, lunch break finishes in ten. If I slack, the employees will not think highly of me."

"I don't care what your employees think. Do you want to marry me?" He was so sharp about his response that it cut straight through. So crisp and clear that it might as well have been a banner.

"Well… I did sign the contract," Hinata said, leaving the unknowingly part unsaid. Sasuke looked up from his computer screen and looked straight into Hinata's eyes, searching for something foul. He didn't find any motives at all.

"You're dismissed. Oh, by the way, mind your skirt."

"Why?" Hinata responded, quickly examining her skirt as if she had a bit tucked in her pants by accident.

Sasuke ignored her and carried on typing away rapidly. How was their marriage even going to work?


End file.
